1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for calculating and determining an optimized ping interval value in a portable terminal so as to minimize battery power consumption of the portable terminal and to minimize a load on a network of a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a portable terminal has been advanced to a form of a smart phone, the portable terminal has provided many useful functions through applications that provide varied functions and thus, the use of the portable terminal has been popularized.
The portable terminal may provide data communication to a user through connection with a server of a communication network, in addition to voice communication. The portable terminal may perform a ping test that transmits a ping message to the server and determines whether a response message is received from the server, so as to maintain the connection with the server.
The ping test may be performed at regular time intervals (i.e., ping intervals).
When the ping test is performed during a short ping interval, a reliable connection between the portable terminal and the server may be secured. However, battery power consumption may increase in the portable terminal, and load on a network may increase in the server. Conversely, when the ping test is performed during a relatively long interval, the battery power consumption of the portable terminal and the load of the server may decrease. However, there is a drawback in that the reliable connection between the portable terminal and the server is not secured.
Therefore, it is important to determine an optimized ping interval value that minimizes the battery power consumption of the portable terminal and the load on the server network, and simultaneously, secures the reliable connection between the portable terminal and the server.
A technology of the related art for determining an optimized ping interval value may perform the ping test based on a predefined fixed ping interval value or may perform the ping test based on an average value of ping interval values during a predefined period of time, according to whether ping tests succeed after performing ping tests based on various ping interval values.
However, the method of performing the ping test based on a processed ping interval value may have difficulty in effectively minimizing the power consumption of the portable terminal and the load on the network of the server. In addition, the method of performing the ping test based on an average value of the ping interval values during a predefined time may have difficulty in securing the reliable connection between the portable terminal and the server.
Therefore, a need exists for a method that minimizes the power consumption of the portable terminal and the load on the network of the server, and simultaneously, secures the reliable connection between the portable terminal and the server.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.